Surprises
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Sam gets a surprise after the events of Tabula Rasa.


Surprises

A/N: This was my Secret Santa gift for Bev (dipsofjazz) over on GateWorld. I really hope she, and all of you, enjoy it!!

* * *

"We need to be prepared if this sort of thing happens again. If there is ever a threat of memory loss, we need to do what McKay and Colonel Sheppard did; leave a reminder of sorts. We can't risk loosing Atlantis because we're all suffering from amnesia.

I've ordered the city to take a week off. We'll continue keeping the city running, but I think we all need a break after what we went through. The SGC is temporarily suspending all gate trips and the Daedalus will send down a skeleton crew to maintain the city for our week off. Dismissed." Standing up, Colonel Samantha Carter went, without even acknowledging the people in the room, to her office, leaving a baffled group of people looking after her.

"What's wrong with her? She doesn't usually get so worked up about things. She's used to dealing with these kinds of situations. Why would this be any different?"

"Colonel Sheppard, could it be perhaps that this is the first such situation she has gone through without SG-1? She was among familiar faces, but she does not know us, not the way her team would have. She most likely does not feel comfortable revealing her feelings on the matter with people she barely knows."

"That doesn't make sense. She knows us. At least, she knows me. And she can always talk to me about anything. We have a special bond."

"Yeah right McKay. She can barely stand you. And from what I've heard and read from the times you worked together, she could barely stand you then. You always bothered her and acted like you knew more than her. And you've always seemed to think you share a more personal relationship with her. That just doesn't fly with me."

"Yeah McKay. Sheppard's right. She ignores you most of the time. What makes you think you have a shot with her?"

"She and I have always shared a special bond. I wouldn't expect you to understand Ronan. Any of you. No one could ever share the type of bond with Sam that I have."

"I believe you are mistaken. The Colonel does not appear to notice a bond with you. And she seems happiest when she receives her personal emails from home. Or when she is looking at the pictures of her old teammates. She seems like she is in love, but not with you."

"I don't care what any of you say. I know I'm right. And if you're done making fun of me, I have much more important things to do." After silently watching Rodney leave, the two remaining male members of SGA1 turned to Teyla for an explanation of her comments to Rodney.

"No. Don't look at me like that. If she wanted to tell you things, she would. I don't even know if I'm right. I was only stating that which I had observed. And shouldn't we all be getting ready for the supplies the SGC is sending through the Stargate? We have much to do before the mandatory leave takes effect tomorrow." With a last glance toward the closed door of Colonel Carter's office, Teyla led her boys out of the room.

* * *

As she watched her flag team go to their quarters, Sam looked back at the pictures in her office. She missed them all. Vala, Cam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Cassie. All of them were important to her, and she missed them more than she had thought she would. It bothered her that she had forgotten almost all of them during the recent events. The fact that she remembered them longer than she had remembered her own name wasn't any consolation. She had forgotten them. And realizing she had forgotten them was making her miss them even more.

With hours until the scheduled drop-off, she decided to work out. Maybe it would take her mind off things for a while. Working out was something she had learned to do with SG-1. Jack had insisted on team workouts. She and the boys had told Vala and Cam about it, so it became something they did at least once a week, missions permitting.

It was one thing she missed about the team aspect of home. She had belonged. She wasn't the outsider. Atlantis, as wonderful as the place was, wasn't home. People didn't include her in things because she was the newcomer and they weren't sure how to treat her. Especially since she was replacing a much-loved woman. It felt like her first year on SG-1 all over again. She was going to have to prove herself to these people just like she had to Jack and the rest of the SGC.

* * *

"Why are we coming here again? You know this kind of thing makes me sick."

"Shut it McKay. We're going to work out because Teyla wants people around her to practice with. You're coming to give the three of us water or towels or whatever else we need."

"Sheppard's right. We know you won't do anything but sit and talk, but we want to get some exercise. Besides, they asked me to show them some of my moves. And Teyla said she'd teach me some more of hers."

"Will the three of you stop arguing? Come on. If we are lucky, we will be the only ones there."

Pausing at the voices in the hallway, Sam decided to stay and watch the sparring that seemed about to take place. When they walked in, she was sitting on the floor, stretching. Her water was nearby and her socks and shoes were sitting by the bench with her towel. 

"Colonel Carter. We did not expect to see you here. Are we going to be in your way?"

"Don't worry about it Teyla. I didn't expect to see anyone either, but I'm sure we can share the space. I was just going to work out."

"Work out? You?"

"Yes McKay. Me. Unlike some scientists, I actually work out. It's a holdover from being a part of SG-1. General O'Neill made sure we worked out together at least once a week, and we would all teach Daniel how to fight. He eventually was able to spar with us all for an hour or two before he'd have to stop. If you all don't mind, I'd love to watch you spar, and maybe go against one of you. I haven't sparred with a new person in a very long time. It might be nice not knowing how my opponent fights."

"Sure. Teyla and Ronan were both going to teach me some things, and Teyla was going to teach Ronan some of the things she's taught me. And maybe you could show us what you know."

"I'd be happy to. Although I'm sure you know quite a bit without my input." With that the four began splitting into groups, later getting together to learn new moves and practice on each other.

* * *

"Well, the Daedalus should be here soon, so I'm going to go grab a quick shower before heading to the gate room."

"We will meet you there Colonel. And Colonel?"

"Yes Teyla?"

"It was pleasant to see you truly smiling and happy. You do not do so often enough."

"Thank you Teyla. I haven't felt there was anything to really smile about lately. I miss my friends and family from home, especially now. It's been a long time since we've gone this long without seeing one another. They plan to visit, but it depends on when they can all get the time together. Well, I'll see you soon." Smiling again, she walked out the door and to her quarters.

* * *

Arriving at the gate room, she could see that the shipment was about to be sent down, along with the extra personnel that would be taking care of Atlantis while everyone else took some time off. Right on schedule, items and people started beaming into the room, until the Daedalus said they were heading back to Earth to re-supply.

With a few quick words to the new arrivals, she gave orders to put the supplies away and turned to head back to her quarters. As she turned though, she caught sight of a group that seemed out of place with the rest of the arrivals. A closer look showed her the last people she expected to see.

"Sir! Guys! What are you doing here? How did you all get clearance together? How long can you stay?"

"Slow down Sam! Cam had the idea, and General Landry approved him, Vala, Teal'c, and I to come for a month. Then Jack showed up when we were getting ready to leave. It seems he's still the President's favorite. He can stay as long as we can, and none of us have to even do paperwork while we're here."

"That's great Daniel! Here, I'll show you guys some rooms, and then we can go get something to eat. I was just working out before you all came, so I'm starving. How many rooms are we needing? I'll have to check which rooms, if any, are available near me."

"I'd say we need three rooms. That work for you?"

"Come up here and we can check the computer. John, since you know them better, can you check the system for three empty rooms near mine? Teal'c and Cam each need a room, as will Vala and Daniel."

"What about General O'Neill? Won't he be needing a room too?"

"He has a room John."

"What do you mean? If there are only three rooms, and he's not in any of them, where is he staying? You don't mean, you can't mean, what I think you mean, do you? He's staying with you? In your room? You two are together? That's just not possible!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble McKay. Sam and I've been together since about a year after I left the SGC. The President gave us special permission, since we were only just still in the same chain of command. And I think he thought it was better than both of us retiring, which is what we had planned to do. So it really is time you get over your little crush on her. We got married just before she got assigned here, and she won't be getting rid of me any time soon."

"Jack, I thought we talked about this."

"Sorry. I know you wanted to keep it quiet, but I hate how he's always flirting with you. It bugs me. Besides, now people won't be shocked when they see me leaving your quarters in the morning, or going into them at night."

"I know you. You've just been waiting to rub it in his face. That's just mean. John, the rooms?"

"Right. There are three right next to and across from you. The one across from you is bigger than the other two, so Dr. Jackson and Vala can take that one. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell can duke it out over the rooms on other side of you. And I guess we'll be seeing you sometime in the morning. Goodnight everyone."

"Night John. This way guys. I'm not sure what dinner is, but we'll go there after you get settled."

* * *

"So are you surprised?" After showing the others to their rooms, Jack and Sam had gone to her room to put away his things. Now they were just waiting for the others so they could all get dinner together.

"Surprised? Of course. I didn't expect you to visit at all, never mind all of you at once. But it's a good kind of surprised. I'm so happy all of you are here. I've missed everyone. I was just thinking about how much I missed everyone earlier today." She sat down next to him on the bed, leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of fresh air, leather, and Jack that she had missed so much.

"You know, we have a lot of missed time to make up for after we eat. Think your people will get worried if they don't see you at all tomorrow?"

Laughing as she pushed him away from where he was nuzzling her neck, she said, "Well, now that they know we're married, they probably won't get too worried. But Rodney might try to bother us. Even though he's been seeing someone here, he still seems to have that tiny crush. I don't know why. I've never encouraged him."

"It's because you're you. Any man has to be either in love with another woman or crazy to not fall for you."

"You're just saying that because you're in love. You're biased." The knock at the door had them sharing a quick kiss before going to dinner.

* * *

Four weeks later, she stood in the control room saying goodbye to her friends. The others had moved away some so she and Jack could say goodbye in private. "I'm glad you came, but now I'm going to miss you even more. Come back soon?"

"I'll try my best Sam. I'm going to miss you too. Be safe?"

"Always. I know you'll just be upset and bossy if anything happens to me. Now go on. You all have to get back now." Jack leaned in for what she thought would be a quick kiss. She should have known he wouldn't care about all the people around them. The kiss went from quick and gentle to long and hard. After several moments, they pulled apart and he walked with the others to the gate. With one more look, they were gone.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes Teyla?"

"Are you going to be okay? They will return, I am sure. General O'Neill seems to love you very much, and I cannot imagine him staying away longer than necessary."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to miss him. And you're right. We've been in love for years. He'll be back as soon as the President allows him to be." Turning, she walked back to her office to prepare for the coming day.


End file.
